ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Doodle God Contest
The Ben 10 Doodle god contest is a new contest by Omernoy121. How to participate * To win you need to create the most aliens of your series or all of the aliens in the series. *To create more aliens you choose two aliens and combine them. For example, Wildvine+Heatblast=Swampfire. * You can be inspired by ideas for combinations in Doodle God Ben 10 or Doodle god Rules *At the start every contestant must have 4 elemental aliens, which means you must have 4 aliens controlling air, earth, water and fire. For example, Simien 10 will have Whirlwind, Soundwave, Eruption and Drillbit.If you don't have a alien controlling one of the elements, you can use one of the andromeda aliens (NRG, Terraspin, Waterhazard and Armodrillo) *You can choose only 2 aliens to combine. *You can create team with two or more series if your series doesn't have enough aliens. *Having many aliens won't help you win, the number of points you get at the end is about how much of your aliens you have created. Contestants *Omernoy121 18:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) -Simien 10, Den -10 and Simien 10:Space Race- 88 aliens *Charbel2001 19:52, January 13, 2011-Fred 40-81 Aliens *Waiyenoo111 - Ultimate Omnitrix 1,2 Aliens - 47 aliens *Ultimatehero - Evan Billion, Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventure - 139 aliens *Rocketslug - Ben 10: Omnifinity - 6 aliens *Write username, series and the number of aliens in the series. Combinations Simien 10 #Whirlwind #Drillbit #Eruption #Soundwave #Whirlwind+Soundwave=Weatherize #Drillbit+Soundwave=Forestfire (water+earth=swamp and this is the closest thing to a swamp) #Eruption+Soundwave=H2GO (lava+water=stone and H2GO is hard like a stone) #Drillbit+Drillbit=Sandstone #H2GO+Soundwave=Crushtacean #Crushtacean+Eruption=Yin #H2GO+Eruption=Irony (fire+stone= metal and H2GO is hard like stone) #Sandstone+Eruption=Glassworks (glass is heated sand) #Irony+Irony= Magnetosphere #Magnetosphere+Irony= Electronewt #Electronewt+Irony=Greasemonkey #Electronewt+Greasemonkey=Brakedown #Drillbit+Forestfire=NML #NML+Electronewt=Megabite #NML+Forestfire=Spikeback #Electronewt+H2GO=Lightyear #Greasemonkey+Spikeback=Chainsaw #Weatherize+Soundwave=Brainfreeze (because of Weatherize's control over cold weather) #Brainfreeze+H2GO=Yang #Yin+Yang= Yinyang #Yang+Forestfire=Eriftserof (other way: Greasemonkey+Forestfire=Eriftserof) #Yang+Eruption=Noitpure #Brainfreeze+Yin=Ezeerfniarb #Electronewt+Magnetosphere=Dark Hole #NML+Eruption=Dragonfly #Darkhole+Dragonfly=Atomix #Darkhole+Glassworks=Flashback #Atomix+Darkhole=Physix #Dark hole+Greasemonkey=Blackout #Blackout+Lightyear=Toukcalb #NML+Blackout=Arachnophobia #Atomix+Drillbit=Toxic #Toxic+Soundwave=Acidrain #Atomix+Acidrain=Meltdown (Ultimate Acidrain) #Atomix+Megabite=Gigabite (Ultimate Megabite) #Acidrain+H2GO=OG2H #Atomix+Weatherize=Thunderstorm (Ultimate Weatherize) #Magnetosphere+Atomix= Gasketball (Ultimate Magnetosphere) #Atomix+Whirlwind=Psychlone (Ultimate Whirlwind) #NML+Dragonfly=Tongue Twister #Blackout+Soundwave=Absorbat (because of Absorbat's shout) #Blackout+Crushtacean=Bonecrusher (because of his strenght) #Bonecrusher+Absorbat=Scarecrow #Soundwave+Brainfreeze=Watercycle #Whirlwind+Darkhole=Gasplanet #Flashback+Brainfreeze=Clockwise #Forestfire+Brainfreeze=Psychoplant #Darkhole+Sandstone=NM8R (because graphite comes from the ground) #NML+NML=Animalia #Gasplanet+Whirlwind=Aerospace #NML+H2GO=Tentacle Arms (because of his swimming powers) #Psychoplant+Clockwise=Mindwipe #Tentacle Arms+Soundwave=Jellyfish #Drillbit+Psychoplant=Rockplant #Darkhole+Drillbit=Ssengnithon #Gasplanet+Eruption=Sunstorm #Magnetosphere+Eruption=Ebuceci #Brainfreeze+Crushtacean=Dnimkaew #Gasplanet+Psychoplant=Chetknirsh (because he is giant) #Dragonfly+Brainfreeze= Mrostnus (because he is tiny and controls ice) #Mrotsnus+Ebuceci= Icecube (because icecube is ebuceci's opposite) #NML+Dnimkaew=Snail (because Dnimkaew is slow and clumsy, and NML is a animal) #Ssengnithon+Snail=Nothingness (because Snail doesn't have powers, and Nothingness is a reality bender by doing nothing) #Psychoplant+Whirlwind=Renaelc Muucav (because plants contain germs, and Whirlwind can control air) #Renaelc Muucav+Whirlwind=Vacuum Cleaner (Whirlwind can control air so he can control void too) #Acidrain+Psychoplant=Tnalpkcor #Acidrain+Drillbit=Eulgrepus (because eulgrepus is very hard and his eulg acts like acid) #Blackout+Clockwise=Nighttime #Lightyear+Clockwise=Emitthgin #Whirlwind+Arachnophobia=Fantom #Vacuum Cleaner+Fantom=Motnaf #H2GO+Jellyfish=Shifyllej (because Shifyllej is hard and can fly) #Snail+H2GO=Lians (because of his speed) #Yin+Dnimkaew= Weakmind (because of Yin's stupidity) #Electronewt+Dragonfly= Shrinktech (because Shrinktech is mechanical and small) #Eulgrepus+Acidrain=Superglue (because Superglue is gooey and Eulgrepus is his opposite) #Weakmind+Crushtacean=Naecatshurc #Vacuum Cleaner+Megabite=Etibagem (because Vacuum cleaner can suck air and megabite is Etibagem's opposite) Fred 40 #Overflow #Earthquake #Scorch #Airphant Ultimate Omnitrix 1 and 2 #Swampflame #Riptide #Earthstone #Windfall #Swampflame + Windfall = Angelhands (Fire in the form of light and Wind as Flight) #Riptide + Riptide = Gooey #Swampflame + Swampflame = Firewave #Swampflame + Earthstone = Fire Lizard #? + ?= Freezer #Earthstone + Swampflame = Energybender #Windfall + Riptide = Birdragon (Flight and Freezing) #Angelhands + Energybender = Hypothesis #FireWave + Fire Lizard = Ultimate Fire Lizard #Angelhands + Hypothesis = The Forgotten Alien #? + ? = Jetblast #Jetblast + Angelhands = Eye Guy #Eye Guy + Jetblast = NRG #? + ? = Deathvoid #Deathvoid + Eye Guy = Ghostfreak #Windfall + Earthstone = Benmummy (Benmummy has an ability to control Sand and Wind) #Gooey + Fire Lizard = Spitter (acidic and burning goo) Ultimatehero #Pyrology #Tidalwave #Boywen #Riptile #Pyrology+Boywen=Dynamice #Dynamice+Dynamice=Bomblow #Boywen+Riptile=Raptile #Riptile+Raptile=Riptile-Raptile #Riptile-Raptile+Dynamice=Glider (Riptile and Raptile are like clones, and Dynamice can fly) #Glider+Riptile=Insectosaurus #Insectosaurus+Insectosaurus=Clawnormous #Insectosaurus+Riptile=Jackbammer #Jackbammer+Insectosaurus=Add-and-Blast #Riptile+Riptile=Splinterock #Splinterock+Pyrology=Lightmeraction (you use wood to make fire, and fire can start electricity) #Lightmeraction+Jackbammer=Manymachine #Manymachine+Riptile=Rollerboaster #Rollerboaster+Glider=Sound Sample (because of the scream and cloning) #Lightmeraction+Splinterock=Elementree #Raptile+Boywen=MPHinity #Insectosaurus+Riptile-Raptile=Animild #Riptile-Raptile+Animild=Dogface #Riptile+Animild=Jigsaw #Animild+Insectosaurus=Skybird #Animild+Tidalwave=Puffish #Puffish+Riptile=Crablaster #Riptile-Raptile+Tidalwave=Liquolizer #Liquolizer+Tidalwave=Ironic #Ironic+Animild=Rhymer #Lightmeraction+Animild=Very Long #Lightmeraction+Crablaster=Clockboy (both aliens are based on types of energy, and time is energy in a way) #Clawnormous+Clockboy=Lurnit #Lurnit+Clockboy=Timeman (Super Clockboy) #Lurnit+Pyrology=Firebeast (Super Pyrology) #Clockboy+Animild=Pillows (you go to bed at a special time, and Animild is an animal) #Sound Sample+Lurnit=Supersonic (Super Sound Sample) #Lurnit+Insectosaurus=Arachnoraurus (Super Insectosaurus) #Clockboy+Clockboy=RoboTian #RoboTian+Lurnit=Robott (Super RoboTian) #RoboTian+Clockboy=Linaport #Tidalwave+Tidalwave=Found #Found+Clockboy=Psychon #Clockboy+Liquolizer=Green Thumb (Clockboy shoots lasers to make portals, and Liquolizer is green) #Green Thumb+Insectosaurus=EZ2C #EZ2C+Skybird=Skyder #Manymachine+Animild=NMA #Riptile+Clockboy=SA (graphite comes from the ground) #Timeman+Liquolizer=Darkclaw #Insectosaurus+Manymachine=Cannonall #Cannonall+Add-and-Blast=Tosser #Riptile+Skyder=Stickpunch #Insectosaurus+Darkclaw=Freakahouse #Very Long+MPHinity=Feet Balled #Feet Balled+Skyder=Fastfloat #Lightmeraction+Liquolizer=Absorbo #Absorbo+Absorbo=Battlesuit #Absorbo+Battlesuit=Emotion #Manymachine+Darkclaw=Emergeter #Absorbo+Very Long=Z-Bunch #Z-Bunch+Z-Bunch=ABC #Darkclaw+ABC=Dark ABC #Liquolizer+Riptile=Flat #Tidalwave+Bomblow=Edibility (you can digest water, and Edibility makes orange bombs) #Crablaster+Edibility=Cheesewheel #Skyder+Very Long=Wall-It #Wall-It+Edibility=Stunner #Stunner+Edibility=Omni-Donut #Edibility+Omni-Donut=Orange #Orange+Edibility=Pie Guy #Pie Guy+Edibility=Pizza Guy (pizza is pie, in case you didn't know) #Darkclaw+Edibility=REO #Green Thumb+Darkclaw=Hip #Hip+Hip=MLE #Riptile+MLE=Greedusa #Greedusa+Riptile=Terrock #Ironic+Ironic=Esrever #Rollerboaster+Wall-It=Axxident #Riptile-Raptile+Liqoulizer=Copy-Copy #Animild+Crablaster=Combinationer #Axxident+Wall-It=Useless #Ironic+Edibility=Upside Up #Upside Up+Riptile=Humanimate #Insectosaurus+Humanimate=Sportacus #Darkclaw+Pyrology=LMN8 #Copy-Copy+Lurnit=Phony-Phony (Super Copy-Copy) #Combinationer+Lurnit=Scombiner (Super Combinationer) #Useless+Lurnit=Useful (Super Useless) #Copy-Copy+Liquolizer=Lost #Lost+Found=Lost and Found #Lost and Found+Lurnit=Where and Here (Super Lost and Found) #Boywen+Wall-It=Fairy Tail #Riptile+Skybird+Rockstar #Rockstar+Glider=NME #Rockstar+Bomblow=Brickerman #Found+Emergeter=Tracker #Rhymer+Manymachine=Carton #Riptile+Edibility=Hammer #NMA+Lurnit=NM-Lion (Super NMA) #Terrock+Lurnit=Metalchical (Super Terrock) #NME+Lurnit=Muscle Man (Super NME) #Sound Sample+Lurnit=Supersonic (Super Sound Sample) #Lurnit+SA=ENK-shUtR (Super SA) #Jigsaw+Upside Up=Evansense #Darkclaw+LMN8=Evantable #Emotion+Tidalwave=Cryo Flio (Emotion can be a bat) #Lost+Liquolizer=Booger Battler #Sportacus+Emergeter=Hacker #NMA+Animild=Knowledgeape #Elementree+Wall-It=Planker #Edibility+Pizza Guy=Toastroast #Lurnit+Emergeter=Upchuck Norris #Splinterock+Knowledgeape=Mydream #Lost+Sound Sample=Balloony (flight, and Lost is like a balloon) #Balloony+Lurnit=Ultimate Balloony #Ultimate Balloony+Lurnit=Awesome Balloony #Awesome Balloony+Lurnit=Infinite Balloony #Mydream+Infinite Balloony=Random Pixel Art Guy #Sound Sample+Combinationer=Omega Scree #Omni-Donut+Sportacus=The Percolating Coffee Guy #Riptile+Sportacus=Georock #Found+Clockboy=Paradoxiclean #Cannonall+Sportacus=Cannonman #Boywen+Manymachine=Stormfront (air and electricity) #Brickerman+Wall-It=Lego Lab #Animild+Clawnormous=Fury BTMT #Every alien in the history of history = The Ultimate Alien Category:Contests Category:Multiple Series